


Quando si infrangono le regole

by Domaris



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaris/pseuds/Domaris
Summary: Se Kate fosse sopravvissuta all'attentato di Ari e Gibbs avesse avuto una relazione con lei prima della perdita della memoria, come avrebbe preso Kate la sua decisione di mollare tutto? E come lo avrebbe accolto al suo ritorno?Ambientata tra la fine della terza serie e l'inizio della quarta





	1. Prologo

Gibbs aprì gli occhi e volse lo sguardo all'orologio luminoso sul comodino, era ora di andare. Si alzò, facendo attenzione a non disturbare la donna che dormiva serenamente al suo fianco e scalzo attraversò la stanza dirigendosi al bagno del piano inferiore. Dopo una veloce doccia, accese la macchina del caffè e tornò in camera da letto per vestirsi. Nonostante avesse evitato di accendere la luce, sentì che lei cominciava a muoversi. Pochi attimi dopo sentì scostare le coperte e la sua voce sonnolenta chiedergli:  
\- Perché non mi hai svegliata?  
Lui si volse, godendosi per un lungo istante la vista della giovane donna, vestita soltanto di una maglietta. La penombra della stanza non gli permetteva di vedere i particolari ma sapeva che era una delle sue, con il logo NIS sul petto.  
\- Non è necessario che tu venga, - le disse sedendosi sul letto prima di proseguire.  
\- Ci saranno DiNozzo, Ziva e McGee a coprirmi le spalle. Mi serve qualcuno in ufficio ad occuparsi degli altri casi.  
\- Sei sicuro? Posso essere pronta in 10 minuti.  
\- Katie, - il suo tono tradiva una punta di esasperazione, - andare a letto con me non ti da il diritto di mettere in discussione i miei ordini.  
Lei sbuffò, sapendo di essere sconfitta. Ma quando fece per alzarsi lo trattenne per un braccio, e si sporse a dargli un bacio.  
\- Fai attenzione, diventi intrattabile quando ti graffiano, - disse sorridendo mentre lo lasciava andare, riaccomodandosi sotto le coperte per dormire ancora un po'.  
Lui scosse la testa divertito, e uscì dalla camera, la mente già rivolta alla missione.


	2. Hiatus

Kate era frastornata. Seduta in una piccola sala d'attesa d'ospedale, ripercorreva mentalmente gli avvenimenti dei giorni precedenti. Pochi giorni prima aveva salutato il suo amante con un bacio ed era tornata a dormire, soddisfatta della sua vita, del suo lavoro, di avere un posto nella vita privata di Leroy Jethro Gibbs e in un angolo del suo armadio. Diverse ore dopo, sconvolta, era giunta all'ospedale navale di Postmouth, dove era stato ricoverato in condizioni critiche, in seguito ad una esplosione sulla nave su cui si era trovato in quel momento. Il direttore l'aveva guardata con uno sguardo di cui Kate aveva capito subito il significato: la Shepard sapeva e solo per questo le aveva permesso di restare, nonostante fosse indispensabile mandare avanti l'indagine. Abby era rimasta con loro a lungo, ma appena McGee aveva chiamato, dicendo che c'erano degli esami da fare, era tornata al quartier generale dell'NCIS, facendosi giurare che l'avrebbero avvertita non appena si fosse saputo qualcosa.

Il tempo era sembrato non passare mai, mentre dottori e infermiere andavano e venivano senza curarsi di loro. Alla fine, Jenny aveva usato la propria autorità per parlare con il dottore che aveva in cura Gibbs, venendo così a sapere che se la sarebbe cavata e che ci si aspettava che il paziente si svegliasse da solo.

Glielo avevano lasciato vedere, seppure brevemente. Jenny aveva chiuso per un attimo gli occhi, per farsi forza ed era avanzata verso il letto, mentre Kate non era riuscita a trattenere un singhiozzo quando lo aveva visto collegato alle macchine, la testa fasciata e il volto segnato. La vista velata dalle lacrime, si era fatta avanti e aveva preso tra le sue la mano inerme dell'uomo.

Ma era passato altro tempo e il dottore aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi per la mancata reazione del paziente. Sembrava sognasse, e non volesse saperne di svegliarsi. Jenny era tornata all'NCIS, che aveva trascurato troppo a lungo e al suo posto era arrivato Ducky, che l'aveva abbracciata e consolata, prima di andare a sedersi accanto al letto dell'amico. La stessa cosa aveva fatto il giorno successivo, mandandola a prendere una boccata d'aria fresca, mentre lui si intratteneva parlando all'amico in coma e a qualunque dottore o infermiera che venisse a controllare i segni vitali del paziente.

Per questo lei non era stata presente quando Gibbs si era svegliato per la prima volta. Era arrivata soltanto dopo e si era fermata sulla porta, felice di vederlo sveglio, fino a quando non lo aveva sentito dire che non riconosceva Ducky, che l'esplosione che ricordava era avvenuta in Kuwait quindici anni prima e che voleva vedere Shannon e Kelly, chiunque fossero.

Si era allontanata di corsa, a testa bassa, non aveva investito nessuno per puro caso. Ed ora era qui, nella stessa sala d'attesa in cui era rimasta nei giorni precedenti, ma svuotata di ogni energia.

\- Caitlin, - la richiamò dolcemente alla realtà l'anziano patologo.

Lei alzò il viso, non stava piangendo ma aveva il trucco disfatto e non disse nulla.

Le si sedette accanto e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, abbracciandola.

\- Si aggiusterà tutto, Caitlin, vedrai. Dagli solo un po' di tempo per riprendersi. Perché non vai da lui, dopo esserti rinfrescata?

\- No, Ducky, - lo interruppe, e proseguì.

\- Sapevo, anche se non volevo ammetterlo, che la nostra relazione era fragile. Non sopravviverà ad una cosa del genere. Abbiamo sbagliato ad infrangere le regole, e sarà questa la prima cosa che gli passerà per la testa quando si sarà ripreso.

Detto questo si sciolse dall'abbraccio e si alzò. Prese la giacca dalla sedia accanto e la indossò, mentre Ducky la guardava con tristezza, per una volta senza parole.

Una volta pronta gli si avvicinò, sorridendo amaramente, e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, con affetto.

\- Io torno in ufficio, rimani tu con lui. Sei il suo migliore amico, e sei quello che lo conosce da più tempo. Io avvertirò gli altri.

*****

Al quartier generale si era immersa nel lavoro con accanimento, per lasciarsi alle spalle almeno per un poco, ogni pensiero di carattere personale. Anche così, aveva saputo che la Shepard aveva contattato Mike Franks, l'agente ormai in pensione che aveva reclutato Gibbs, e che quest'ultimo stava lentamente recuperando la memoria. Il momento più doloroso era stato quando aveva scoperto di chi erano i nomi che gli aveva sentito pronunciare al risveglio. Aveva sempre saputo che nascondeva qualcosa del passato che doveva averlo profondamente colpito, ma non aveva mai immaginato che potesse trattarsi di una moglie e una figlia morte quindici anni prima. Come profiler non era particolarmente stupita di come non si fosse mai lasciato sfuggire nulla della propria vita privata nemmeno con gli amici più cari, come Ducky, o le donne con cui aveva avuto delle relazioni. Ma come donna non poteva evitare di sentirsi ferita per questa mancanza di comunicazione. Anche se per poco tempo, lei si era illusa che la relazione che era nata tra loro fosse importante, che lui avesse piegato le sue regole perché in qualche modo lei aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore. Ma ora si rendeva conto che il motivo non poteva essere così romantico. Lei era stata disponibile, ben felice di saltare nel suo letto senza nemmeno chiedere qualcosa in cambio, Gibbs sarebbe stato uno stupido a non approfittarne. Gibbs, non Jethro. Non pensava a lui con il nome di battesimo da quando si era risvegliato dal coma, un estraneo che non la conosceva come lei si era resa conto di non conoscere affatto lui.

Nel frattempo le indagini erano giunte ad un punto morto, solo i ricordi svaniti del loro capo avrebbero potuto riempire le lacune. Era stato in quel momento che Ziva, dopo l'ennesimo interrogatorio al comandante della nave, era scomparsa dalla circolazione, per tornare poche ore dopo con una sorpresa: Gibbs, con indosso abiti presi a prestito in tutta fretta. Abby, saputo del suo arrivo, era corsa ad abbracciarlo e tutto il team gli si era fatto attorno, sorridente e in attesa di una parola da parte sua che dimostrasse che si ricordava di loro. A Kate aveva rivolto solo un'occhiata, prima di salire al piano di sopra e sparire nell'MTAC, ma le era bastata per capire che ricordava la loro relazione e la condannava.

Non era però preparata all'espressione di rabbia e sconfitta che aveva sul viso quando ridiscese quelle scale. Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta quando consegnò arma e distintivo a DiNozzo, dicendogli che adesso la squadra era sua. Abby provò a dire qualcosa ma le posò un dito sulle labbra e un bacio sulla guancia. Diede un consiglio a McGee e ringraziò Ziva, commossa più di quanto ci si aspettasse da lei. Fece un cenno a Jenny, che osservava dal piano superiore e fu davanti a Kate. Per un attimo ebbe l'impulso di abbracciarlo, ma lo sguardo al tempo stesso freddo e tormentato dell'uomo davanti a lei glielo impedì. Le mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendola per un breve attimo, prima di lasciarla andare.

\- Sarai un ottimo braccio destro per DiNozzo, ricordati di farlo rimanere con i piedi per terra.

Detto questo si volse e si incamminò verso l'ascensore, chiedendo a Ducky di dargli un passaggio fino a casa. Nessuno si mosse, nemmeno dopo che le porte metalliche si erano chiuse dietro di lui.

*****

Kate non sapeva più cosa provava, per quanto fosse sciocco, la sensazione predominante era quella di sentirsi ferita. La parte razionale del suo cervello capiva che un uomo che aveva appena rivissuto la più grande tragedia della sua vita. e che non era riuscito ad impedire una strage, volesse lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Ma la donna che si era innamorata di Jethro Gibbs, credendo di conoscerlo almeno un poco, non riusciva ancora a credere di essersi sbagliata fino a questo punto. Per questa ragione, quando uscì dall'ufficio non si diresse verso casa propria.

La porta, come sempre, non era chiusa a chiave. Pensava che lo avrebbe trovato a sfogare la propria frustrazione nello scantinato, ma la stanza era vuota e silenziosa. Lo trovò al piano di sopra, in camera da letto, intento a riempire una borsa da viaggio.

\- Cosa vuoi, Kate? - le chiese senza preamboli, continuando ad aprire e chiudere cassetti.

Non lo sapeva, perciò rispose la prima cosa che le venne in mente.

\- Sono venuta a prendere le mie cose e a restituirti la chiave.

\- Puoi tenertela e fare con comodo, io me ne sto andando.

\- Perché? - non poté trattenersi dal chiedere, - capisco che per te sia stato uno shock recuperare in pochi giorni i ricordi di quindici anni, ma...

\- Non c'è alcun ma! - replicò lui con forza, voltandosi verso di lei per la prima volta da quando era entrata nella stanza.

Kate deglutì, la rabbia repressa che gli leggeva negli occhi era troppa da affrontare.

\- Vattene Kate, non voglio parlare con nessuno e non voglio ascoltare nessuno. Voglio solo andarmene e trovare un po' di pace, senza che un branco di agenti impauriti mi chieda di aiutarli ad attraversare la strada.

Lei scosse la testa, come per negare, ma non disse nulla. Aveva deciso e non c'era niente che lei o chiunque altro potesse fare. A nessuno di loro aveva dato il diritto di mettere in discussione le sue decisioni, giuste o sbagliate che fossero. Ed ora intendeva andarsene, lasciandosi alle spalle amici, colleghi, il team, lei. Non aveva sprecato nemmeno una parola su quanto c'era stato tra loro nell'ultimo anno, non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno lei.

Raddrizzò le spalle e si volse per andarsene. Quando fu sulla porta ci ripensò e, senza girarsi indietro, parlò con voce piatta, tenendo a bada ogni emozione:

\- Spero che non ti penta di questa decisione, Gibbs. Perché se tornerai non saremo tutti pronti a fare salti di gioia. Addio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 maggio 2008


	3. Shalom

Quattro mesi dopo le dimissioni di Gibbs, i membri della squadra stavano ancora cercando di assestarsi nei loro nuovi ruoli. DiNozzo cercava di emulare il suo predecessore nell'abbigliamento e nei modi, mentre McGee imitava il vecchio Tony e dava il tormento all'agente Lee, la “pivella” che il direttore aveva assegnato temporaneamente alla squadra. Ducky era meno loquace del solito, e Abby aveva messo una foto di Gibbs come salvaschermo di tutti i computer del laboratorio. Nessuno di loro poteva guardare la scrivania che ora era di Tony senza immaginare per un momento che ci fosse seduto dietro Gibbs, ad abbaiare ordini come faceva di solito. Kate da parte sua si era buttata sul lavoro, per non pensare al fallimento della sua vita sentimentale. Prima dell'esplosione si sentiva felice, avere accanto un uomo come Gibbs le dava quella sensazione di sicurezza che aveva smesso di provare un anno prima, quando Ari Aswari l'aveva quasi uccisa. Adesso, se si fermava a riflettere si rendeva conto di avere trentatré anni, un lavoro che spesso la teneva impegnata anche nei week end, e nessuno a casa ad aspettarla alla sera. Abby aveva cercato di coinvolgerla in qualcuna delle sue serate ma, per quanto fossero amiche, erano troppo diverse perché lei potesse trovarsi a suo agio con gli eclettici amici della giovane Goth. Ancora peggio, prima di partire per un convegno sulla sicurezza, Tony aveva cercato di convincerla ad uscire con un suo amico.  
“ _Se DiNozzo si preoccupa per me, sono davvero in cattive acque”_ , pensò ironicamente, prima di aprire la cartella di documenti che aveva sulla scrivania e immergercisi dentro.  
Poco dopo arrivò Abby, in impaziente attesa del ritorno del capo dal convegno. Tony era mancato per due intere settimane e i restanti membri del team, già abbastanza scossi per aver perso Gibbs, non vedevano l'ora di riprendere una certa normalità.  
Il campanello dell'ascensore attirò l'attenzione dei presenti, che trattennero il respiro mentre si apriva la porta.

\- Sei tornato! - esclamò felicemente Abby, correndogli incontro ed abbracciandolo stretto fino a quando lui non si lamentò di non riuscire a respirare.

Kate sospirò, aveva sperato che durante le due settimane di assenza avesse ripreso ad essere il solito Tony, ma il vecchio DiNozzo non avrebbe mai indossato una polo, bevuto caffè e ripreso McGee per aver giocato sul computer dell'ufficio. Terminati i convenevoli si resero tutti conto che Ziva era terribilmente in ritardo, e doveva essere successo qualcosa. Man mano che arrivavano notizie inquietanti, nessuno di loro ebbe dubbi sul fatto che qualcuno si stesse dando da fare per incastrare l'agente di collegamento tra il Mossad e l'NCIS, ma senza parlare con lei non avevano i presupposti per capire chi c'era dietro a quella brutta storia.

Ufficialmente l'NCIS collaborava con l'FBI, ma due giorni dopo il team si era riunito di nascosto in sala autopsie per decidere il da farsi. Era stato allora che Abby aveva confessato di avere un numero di telefono con cui contattare Ziva, ma nessuno di loro si era aspettato che si fosse rifugiata a casa di Gibbs o che lui fosse tornato dal Messico per aiutarla.

\- Kate, McGee, - li aprostrofò DiNozzo avviandosi all'ascensore, - Andiamo a vedere cosa ha combinato la nostra piccola israeliana per far infuriare l'FBI.

Era impallidita, non era pronta ad affrontarlo e avrebbe rimandato l'inevitabile in ogni modo possibile.

\- Kate! Che stai facendo? Il boss ci aspetta! - esclamò DiNozzo quando si accorse che non si era mossa.

Se fosse stata sufficientemente sicura di se, Tony non avrebbe obiettato.

\- Io resto qui, se sparissimo tutti sarebbe sospetto. Gli agenti dell'FBI non sono stupidi, inoltre potrebbe saltare fuori qualche notizia importante nel frattempo.

Tony la squadrò per un attimo, non del tutto convinto, ma lasciare qualcuno al quartier generale poteva essere una buona idea.

\- Ok, agente Todd, sarai la nostra talpa in agenzia.

*****

Kate si era sentita sollevata per un po', almeno fino a quando non aveva visto gli agenti dell'FBI partire di corsa, in seguito ad una soffiata anonima. Da allora aveva tentato più volte di contattare Gibbs e Ziva sul numero che le aveva dato Abby, ma aveva raggiunto solo una casella vocale. Era terribilmente preoccupata, apparentemente negli ultimi mesi Gibbs aveva vissuto in Messico, insieme al suo vecchio mentore, senz'altro da fare che bere e sistemare il tetto della baracca che Mike Franks chiamava casa. Non avrebbero dovuto permettergli di andare da solo con Ziva, confidando nel fatto che fosse ancora lo stesso Gibbs che aveva insegnato loro tutto quello che sapevano. Probabilmente non lo era più, e loro erano stati degli incoscienti.  
Era ormai sera inoltrata, l'edificio si era svuotato, tranne per pochi agenti ancora impegnati con le scartoffie che accompagnavano il loro lavoro. Kate trovò Tony e Ducky che discutevano accanto alle scale che portavano all'MTAC e all'ufficio del direttore. Sembrava che Tony fosse giunto alla sua stessa conclusione, mentre descriveva l'aspetto di Gibbs quando lo aveva visto ore prima. La reazione di Ducky alle sue parole la colpì, era come quando Gibbs spuntava all'improvviso mentre stavano dicendo qualcosa di compromettente, con il risultato di far guadagnare a DiNozzo un bello scappellotto e a lei una pila di rapporti in più da compilare.  
Si volse lentamente, e lui era li, con un sorriso divertito sul volto. La barba e i capelli lunghi gli davano un'aria rilassata, così come la camicia bianca fuori dai jeans evidenziava l'abbronzatura. Appena lo vide, Tony lo abbracciò di slancio, felice che fosse tutto intero, mentre lei restava ferma, in silenzio, con il cuore che faceva capriole nel petto, incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Quando Tony lo lasciò andare, fu Ducky a farsi avanti. Kate sapeva quanto gli era mancato l'amico e provò un senso di rabbia quando vide l'anziano patologo irrigidirsi, mentre Gibbs gli diceva che non intendeva restare. Poi i loro occhi si incrociarono, c'era una scintilla in quelli chiari di lui ma si spense appena incontrò l'ostilità in quelli di Kate. Senza indugiare oltre salì in fretta le scale, concentrato sulla sua missione. _“Non è cambiato affatto, nonostante le apparenze”_ , fu il pensiero di Kate mentre si avviava alla scrivania di Tony e cercava il numero del solito fornitore di cibo cinese da asporto. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.

*****

Alla fine era andato tutto bene: Abby e McGee erano riusciti a rintracciare il nascondiglio dell'ex agente del Mossad che aveva messo in mezzo Ziva, e anche se non erano arrivati in tempo per evitare che uccidesse il mandante, sembrava che la giovane israeliana avesse imparato qualcosa nell'ultimo anno, dal momento che aveva nascosto su di se un registratore. Adesso Tony e Ziva erano nell'ufficio del direttore, Ducky era andato a casa, Abby dormiva sul pavimento del suo laboratorio, e lei e McGee erano impegnati a compilare rapporti. Kate non aveva idea di dove fosse Gibbs, non lo vedeva da quando erano tornati al quartier generale e non sapeva se esserne lieta o disturbata. Lo scarso scambio di battute tra loro aveva riguardato esclusivamente il caso. Lui aveva detto a tutti, ripetutamente, che non sarebbe rimasto, per cui poteva essere ancora da qualche parte nell'edificio o diretto all'aeroporto, non si sarebbe stupita se avesse optato per quest'ultima scelta, evitando così di dover salutare o peggio, dare spiegazioni.   
L'esclamazione di McGee la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

\- Boss!

\- Tim, ti sembro ancora il tuo capo? - chiese lui con un sorriso ironico facendo arrossire il poveretto che, non sapendo come replicare, rimase zitto.

Gibbs avanzò fino alla scrivania di Kate e si fermò davanti a lei.

\- Posso parlarti in privato?

Lei alzò lo sguardo stupita, ma non intendeva cedere.

\- Non credo ci sia niente da dire, Gibbs.

Lui appoggiò le mani alla scrivania e si sporse verso di lei, con un'espressione indecifrabile. Parlò a voce molto bassa, in modo da farsi sentire solo da lei.

\- Se cambi idea, la mia porta è aperta.

Avrebbe voluto restare impassibile ma sentì la propria voce chiedere:

\- Non torni in Messico?

Lui fece un sorriso soddisfatto, come quando metteva alle corde un sospettato.

\- Ho prima delle cose da fare, per un paio di settimane sarò a casa.

Si raddrizzò e fece i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla scrivania di McGee tirando fuori dalla tasca un biglietto che gli porse, dicendo:

\- C'è un aereo che mi aspetta, dai questo a DiNozzo per me.

McGee lo prese prontamente.

\- Si capo!

Gibbs lo guardò storto e si affrettò a rettificare. Lui annuì e si volse, diretto all'ascensore, gli occhi dei due agenti fissi sulla sua schiena.

*****

Durante la prima settimana, Kate era stata tentata di dirlo almeno a Ducky, ma poi si era resa conto che questo avrebbe creato soltanto un'altra frattura tra i due vecchi amici, e non voleva essere responsabile di una cosa del genere. Non sapeva cosa fare e, non potendosi confidare con nessuno, era in balia di sentimenti altalenanti. Non aveva smesso di provare dei sentimenti per lui da un giorno all'altro, solo perché se n'era andato senza una parola. Non era così egoista da non capire quali motivazioni lo avevano spinto a farlo. Aveva accuratamente evitato per giorni di avvicinarsi alla parte della città in cui abitava, ma non era facile resistere alla tentazione. Forse parlargli avrebbe risolto le cose tra loro. Salì in macchina e attraversò la città, determinata a sapere cosa voleva dirle.  
Stava per parcheggiare, quando notò il cartello piantato davanti alla casa. Non aveva bisogno di parlargli, per sapere che questa era la conclusione di qualsiasi illusione si fosse fatta venendo qui. Gibbs sarebbe presto tornato in Messico per restarci e lei doveva decidersi ad andare avanti con la propria vita, magari accettare persino di uscire con uno degli amici di DiNozzo.


	4. Escaped

uando, pochi giorni dopo, Gibbs attraversò velocemente l'ufficio diretto al piano superiore, Kate fu l'unica a non stupirsene. Aveva visto poche ore prima il fascicolo riguardante l'incriminazione di Paulson e il rapporto di Fornell sulla sua fuga. Era inevitabile che l'agente dell'FBI chiedesse l'aiuto di Gibbs e quest'ultimo non poteva negarglielo. Aspettarsi il suo arrivo e trovarselo davanti però erano due cose ben diverse. Mentre gli altri facevano congetture sulla sua presenza, lei rimase al suo posto chiedendosi se sarebbe stata ancora capace di lavorare con lui. Ricordò quando, durante il suo primo anno all'NCIS, lui le aveva detto e ripetuto più volte che le relazioni tra colleghi non funzionavano. Entrambi se n'erano dimenticati quando, poco più di un anno più tardi, lei aveva rischiato di morire per mano di Ari, ma aveva avuto ragione lui: le relazioni complicavano solo le cose, soprattutto quando finivano e ci si trovava a raccogliere i cocci.

All'improvviso lui ricomparve, attraversò nuovamente lo spazio tra le scrivanie senza guardarsi attorno, si sedette su una sedia in fondo all'ufficio e tirò fuori di tasca il telefono per fare una chiamata. Intanto era arrivata la Shepard a spiegare a tutti loro che l'agente Gibbs era tornato temporaneamente in servizio per risolvere il caso Paulson. Prima che qualcuno potesse parlargli, lui si era già rialzato e diretto all'ascensore, sicuramente per andare da Abby.

DiNozzo, che detestava sentirsi tagliato fuori, si affrettò ad accedere alla telecamera di sorveglianza del laboratorio. Nello schermo videro l'abbraccio tra lui e Abby e ascoltarono il loro dialogo, fino a quando, con tono accusatorio, Gibbs non si volse verso l'obiettivo, rivolgendosi a loro.

\- A meno che voi quattro non abbiate qualche altro suggerimento.

Kate si morse il labbro, mentre Tony, Ziva e McGee si guardavano a vicenda, imbarazzati. Gibbs li conosceva troppo bene, e non dovevano fare l'errore di sottostimarlo solo perché per quattro mesi era stato lontano.

Da quel momento in poi, ogni energia del team venne impegnata alla risoluzione del caso, senza tempo per pensieri estranei al lavoro. Kate era riuscita a mantenere una maschera di professionalità per quasi tutto il tempo, solo di tanto in tanto, lo guardava, vestito in jeans e camicia sportiva, e per un attimo si trovava a voler far passare le dita tra i capelli che aveva lasciato crescere, prima di ricomporsi. Una volta, in ufficio, lo aveva sorpreso a guardarla da lontano, pensieroso, ma poi si era ricordata del cartello dell'agenzia immobiliare davanti alla sua casa ed era tornata a concentrarsi su Paulson.

*****

C'erano voluti tre giorni per scoprire la verità e arrestare il colpevole della rapina e degli omicidi. Essendo venerdì avevano lasciato tutti l'ufficio il più in fretta possibile, mentre Kate, che non aveva nessun progetto per la serata, era rimasta indietro a completare il rapporto. Un'ombra familiare si fermò davanti alla sua scrivania.

\- Non ho ancora finito, - disse senza spostare lo sguardo dal monitor.

\- Kate, dobbiamo parlare, - le rispose la voce ferma di Gibbs.

Lei si morse un labbro, un gesto che aveva compiuto innumerevoli volte negli ultimi giorni, cercando di contenere le emozioni che la stavano assalendo.

\- Non credo proprio, il caso è concluso. Puoi tornare in Messico e dimenticarti di noi.

\- Io resto, Kate. Da lunedì sarò di nuovo il tuo capo, - fu l'incredibile risposta.

Lo guardò scrollando la testa.

\- Non ti credo, ho visto il cartello davanti a casa tua.

\- Quindi sei venuta, - replicò lui con un sorriso ironico e continuò, - Ho cambiato idea, sarebbe stato troppo faticoso trasferire la barca.

Incredula, replicò con astio.

\- Non puoi farlo! Tony si è meritato quel posto e la squadra funziona perfettamente anche senza di te.

Sembrava che lui avesse una risposta per tutto.

\- Jenny sta per offrire a DiNozzo la direzione di una squadra in Europa.

Le uscì una risata amara.

\- Tony non accetterà, e lo sai. Per lui lavorare con te significa più che avere una sua squadra.

\- Vorrà dire che tornerà tutto come prima, - rispose lui con quel suo tono risoluto con cui era abituato ad averla vinta su tutti.

Kate si alzò a fronteggiarlo, anche se doveva comunque alzare lo sguardo per vederlo dritto negli occhi.

\- No! Puoi riavere il tuo posto, la fedeltà di Tony, Ziva e McGee, l'affetto di Abby ma non tutto tornerà com'era solo perché lo vuoi tu!

Il tono di Gibbs si fece gelido.

\- Kate, non intendo parlare qui di questioni private.

Lei sbuffò, infuriata.

\- Quello che tu non vuoi, è parlare di questioni private in qualsiasi circostanza. Hai avuto la tua occasione per farlo, adesso non mi interessa più quello che avresti da dire.

Spense il monitor e si volse a prendere la giacca e la borsa, non aveva nessuna intenzione di restare ulteriormente in sua presenza.

Esasperato dalla sua reazione la prese per un braccio e, senza tanti complimenti, la trascinò dentro l'ascensore. Kate era talmente sorpresa che riuscì solo ad esclamare il suo nome in segno di protesta. Per un attimo credette che avrebbe schiacciato lo stop e sarebbe stata costretta a confrontarsi con lui dentro la piccola scatola di metallo. Invece le porte si aprirono a pian terreno e senza lasciarla andare, si avviò fuori dall'edificio e attraversò lo spiazzo fino a dove era parcheggiata la sua macchina. Aprì la portiera del passeggero e senza una parola le fece segno di salire.

Avrebbe potuto rifiutare e andarsene. Contemplò anche, per qualche momento, la possibilità di fargli una scenata. Ma se lui aveva realmente l'intenzione di restare, il problema si sarebbe ripresentato. Sospirando salì in auto, Gibbs fece il giro, salì a sua volta e partì a tutta velocità. Pochi minuti dopo parcheggiò davanti a casa.

Kate rivolse subito lo sguardo al punto in cui, pochi giorni prima, aveva visto il cartello di vendita.

\- Così è vero! - esclamò, sorpresa.

Lui, senza rispondere, si avviò alla porta, e Kate lo seguì incerta, stringendo forte la borsa tra le dita.

\- Io vado a fare il caffè. - annunciò lui prima di sparire in direzione della cucina.

Kate lo seguì, a disagio.

\- Ci sono delle barrette ai cereali da qualche parte.

\- Grazie, ma non credo di voler mettere nello stomaco qualcosa rimasto lì per mesi.

Lui la fulminò con lo sguardo.

\- Ho fatto la spesa ieri sera, - disse prendendo il dolcificante da uno scaffale e il latte dal frigo.

Adesso era davvero sorpresa. Prima che lei cominciasse a dividere il suo tempo tra il suo appartamento e casa di Gibbs, non c'era stato dolcificante o latte o tanto meno barrette ai cereali in quella cucina, erano tutte cose che usava soltanto lei. Mentre era indaffarato, si permise di osservarlo, si comportava come se la sua presenza fosse del tutto naturale, come se non ci fosse stata l'esplosione e le sue conseguenze a cambiare tutto tra loro.

Quando il caffè fu pronto, gliene passò una tazza, prima di chiederle dove preferiva berlo.

\- In soggiorno, - fu la risposta di Kate.

Non voleva scendere nello scantinato dove avevano trascorso insieme la maggior parte del tempo.

Lui annuì, soltanto un'ombra negli occhi ad indicare la delusione per la sua scelta.

Sedettero, ben attenti a lasciare dello spazio tra loro e sorseggiarono il caffè in silenzio per qualche minuto.

Quando lui posò la tazza sul tavolino, Kate capì che era giunto il momento. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, e la sua confusione aumentò a dismisura quando lui, semplicemente, disse:

\- Mi sei mancata.

Lo guardò, sorpresa dalla sincerità che leggeva nei suoi occhi. Lui proseguì.

\- In Messico ho fatto ordine nei miei ricordi ma solo quando sono tornato ho realizzato che stavo di nuovo perdendo qualcosa di importante.

Kate aveva un nodo in gola. Conosceva troppo quell'uomo per non capire quanto gli costasse quell'ammissione. Lui continuò a parlare, senza guardarla.

\- La casa era troppo vuota, il bagno era in ordine, non c'era nessuno raggomitolato sul divano a guardarmi lavorare alla barca.

\- Gibbs... - cercò di fermarlo.

\- Fammi finire, Kate. Non lo dirò un'altra volta.

Lei annuì, il cuore che martellava sempre più forte nel petto.

\- Quando me ne sono andato ricordavo solo che io e te avevamo infranto le regole. Ero sicuro che avresti dimenticato in fretta quel bastardo del tuo vecchio capo. Invece quando ti ho rivista eri ancora arrabbiata e ferita, ed era colpa mia.

\- No, Gibbs! - protestò lei.

Lui si fece più vicino, e con l'indice le sfiorò le labbra, prima di coprirle dolcemente la guancia con la mano.

\- Mi dispiace, Katie. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti in quel modo.

Kate non poté trattenere oltre le lacrime. Un'altra regola era stata infranta, l'uomo che considerava le scuse una debolezza da evitare a qualunque costo, aveva appena ammesso di essersi sbagliato. Lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto, sollevata quando si sentì stringere a sua volta. Alzò lo sguardo e tentò di sorridere.

\- Mi sei mancato anche tu, - fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire prima che le labbra di lui scendessero sulle sue in un bacio appassionato.

*****

Kate aprì gli occhi, un po' disorientata, prima che i dettagli degli avvenimenti della sera prima le tornassero in mente. Dopo essere rimasti a lungo abbracciati sul divano, erano tornati in cucina, spinti dal brontolio dei loro stomaci. Avevano preparato dei panini ed erano scesi a mangiarli nello scantinato, davanti all'unica tv. Aveva notato sul bancone una cornice e, quando lui era tornato in cucina con i piatti, spinta dalla curiosità, l'aveva presa in mano e osservata a lungo. La foto lo ritraeva mentre rideva accanto ad una giovane donna dai capelli rossi e una bambina con gli stessi occhi del padre. Aveva rimesso la cornice al suo posto senza dire niente. Che avesse smesso di nasconderlo era un passo importante, non gli avrebbe detto nulla, fino a quando non fosse stato il primo a parlarne.

Quando era tornato l'aveva abbracciata e mentre le baciava l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla le aveva detto di restare. Non era stata una richiesta, e Kate non aveva potuto fare a meno di sbuffare della sua sicurezza, ma era stata felice di accontentarlo. Ed ora, voltandosi, incontrò un paio di sorridenti occhi azzurri che la scrutavano con attenzione.

Sorrise a sua volta, accarezzandogli la guancia ruvida ma senza la barba che l'aveva adornata fino alla sera prima, mentre i baffi erano rimasti.

\- Perché l'hai tagliata?

Lui scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente. Kate decise di punzecchiarlo.

\- E' perché DiNozzo ti ha paragonato ad un selvaggio?

Lui sorrise, continuando a guardarla intensamente.

\- Che c'è? - chiese infine lei, curiosa.

\- Niente, vieni a fare colazione, - le rispose muovendosi per alzarsi.

Kate lo trattenne per un braccio. C'era una cosa importante che voleva dire prima che le mancasse il coraggio.

\- Jethro, mi dispiace di averti reso le cose difficili, non ero più me stessa e...

\- Lo so, - rispose con serietà, interrompendola. Poi cambiò tono ed aggiunse:

\- DiNozzo era sconvolto quando, invece di mangiartelo vivo, hai quasi accettato di uscire con il suo amico. E Abby ha detto che non ti riconosceva più e ha minacciato ritorsioni se non le avessi restituito la sua migliore amica.

Kate gli diede scherzosamente un pugno sul petto.

\- Allora è per questo che hai fatto tutto, avevi paura di Abby!

Risero insieme e, quando la risata si spense, decisero che la colazione poteva aspettare ancora un'ora, o forse due. Non c'era fretta, avevano tutto il tempo che volevano per riscoprirsi a vicenda.


	5. Epilogo

Gibbs, uscì dalla doccia e seguì il profumo di caffè che proveniva dalla cucina. Vedere Kate armeggiare in casa sua, con indosso soltanto una delle sue vecchie maglie gli dava una grande soddisfazione. Durante il week end l'aveva accompagnata al suo appartamento, solo per prendere dei cambi d'abito e altre cose indispensabili. Non era stato difficile convincerla a restare per qualche giorno, ed aveva tutte le intenzioni di rendere quella sistemazione permanente.

\- Buongiorno!

Lo accolse con un bacio e una tazza fumante del suo caffè preferito. Il modo migliore per cominciare la giornata.

\- Non è presto per te?- Le chiese un po' stupito, di solito lui andava in ufficio un'ora prima degli altri.

Lei sorrise divertita.

\- A parte il fatto che la mia macchina è ancora nel parcheggio dell'NCIS, non vorrei perdermi la faccia degli altri quando ti vedranno di nuovo seduto alla tua scrivania!

\- La mia perfida Katie! Allora corri a vestirti, perché ci sono tutte le loro cose da spostare e tu mi darai una mano!

\- Schiavista! - gli rispose spostandosi prima che riuscisse a darle una pacca sul sedere.

Lui scosse la testa ridendo, prima di tornare al suo caffè. I pezzi stavano tornando al loro posto, come prima che l'esplosione complicasse tutto. Kate era la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata da molto tempo, e ora che era di nuovo con lui, avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per tenersela al fianco.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta tra il 6 aprile e il 31 maggio 2008


End file.
